Restoration
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: With King Arthur home once more, and magic free to be practiced, a golden age has descended on Camelot. But when a plague from an increasingly inhospitable Perilous Lands begins to spread through the kingdom, something must be done. Inspired by Parzival and Perceval and the Holy Grail. Fourth story in the Tales of Fate series, following up after Flames of War.
1. Seven Years

_A/N: Welcome! This story is the fourth in my series of Merlin stories (3 of which are on FFN). The previous, Flames of War, ended with Arthur's return and the legalization of magic in Camelot. So now I can have fun with the golden age of Camelot._

 _All my stories are based on a specific legend from Arthurian tales. Blood Bonds was Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Flames of War was Le Morte D'Arthur, and this one is Perceval and the Holy Grail._

 _Main characters for this fic include everyone, but mostly Percival, Gwaine, Galahad (OC knight), Fira (OC sorceress), and a couple new OCs which are, as usual, based in legend counterparts._

* * *

 **Restoration**

 **by Silmarilz1701**

* * *

 _List ye now to my wonder-tale:_

 _And this venture it telleth tidings of love, and anon of woe!_

 _Joy and sorrow it bringeth with it._

 _\- Parzival_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Castle by the Sea**

* * *

The castle stood grandly upon a hill. It stood surrounded by smaller house and settlements, and then small forest area further out. The castle itself backed up against the Sea upon a great cliff. A distant shore could occasionally be glimpsed on sunny days, and often adventurous youth would take trips to that land.

One spring morning, a woman watched out her window in the castle, watched out across the sea and down the cliff below. Her hair glowed a gentle golden brown and sat in two great braids. Her blue eyes recalled sea spray. As usual, she wore a black dress in memory of her mother who had passed away a month prior.

She still blamed herself for the death of Queen Blanchemel. As keeper of the Grail and Bleeding Lance, it remained in her power to heal all wounds. Yet the rules behind excess use of the Grail were clear. Only in dire circumstances could the Keeper use the cup, and never on someone dying of old age.

"Princess Blanchefleur," a small voice spoke from behind the door to her chambers. "I have breakfast for you my lady."

Fleur stood and smoothed down her dress. "Come on in, Lydia."

The door opened and a girl no older than fourteen came inside bearing a tray of food. She set it down upon a table for the princess. Her bright eyes seemed sad as she watched her mistress glide over to the table. She knew her mistress felt responsible for Queen Blanchemel's death.

"Thank you, Lydia. You may go now." Fleur smiled sadly at the girl. "I need to tend to the Grail and the Lance alone after breakfast."

"Of course, my lady." Lydia bowed. "If you need anything-"

"I'll be sure to send for you," Fleur smiled with a gentle nod.

As the girl left and she ate her breakfast, Fleur continued to gaze out the window on the other side of her room. It was overcast, grey, as often happened in South Western Britannia. She wondered whether her ancestors had preferred their lives in the once-beautiful Perilous Lands. After all, she was a descendent of the Fisher King, and had a right to his lands. She often thought of running away from Listinoise to the Castle of the Fisher King and claiming it as her own. There she wouldn't have to deal with her brothers or her father. She loved them of course, her father, King Pellinore, and her brothers, Princes Dornar and Aglovale. But they didn't understand her life as Keeper.

As she finished her food, she walked to the window once more. What she wouldn't give to be _useful_ somewhere. Here, she tended to an old cup and a bleeding weapon. Two of the most dangerous items to ever be created, she devoted her time to caring and protecting them. For the Grail was more powerful even than the renowned Cup of Life, and the Bleeding Lance could kill anyone with a single wound.

Fleur sighed and left her chambers quietly, making her gentle way down to where the Grail stayed. Her day soon began in earnest.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Seven Years**

* * *

A gentle rain fell about the castle in Camelot one fine spring morning, giving life to the flowers and animals. The sky was overcast, but occasional rays of sunshine peeked in through the cloud cover as each small raincloud moved past. On this particular morning, preparations for a special feast meant busy, bustling servants running to and fro. Baskets of decorations, vases filled with flowers, and food stacked upon trays went around the citadel carried by trusty men and women, girls and boys. Despite the hustle and bustle, there remained a certain peace in the madness. The craziness had become familiar for everyone involved.

"Geralt!"

The hallway immediately froze in their precarious dance. That name brought terror into the hearts of the servants. For that name belonged to Sir Gwaine's oldest son. The servants who had been in Camelot and working in the Citadel since the days when Uther first banished Gwaine liked to joke that it was really just the man in miniature. For Sir Gwaine had somewhat matured since helping Lorie raise three children. Geralt though… he was a menace.

Luckily for the servants that morning, a woman well versed in finding rascally children, especially ones sired by Sir Gwaine, happened to hear the shout from her chambers. The current Court Physician rose from her chair with a dramatic eye roll, opened the door, and cut Sir Gwaine off in the hallway.

"Gwaine," she began, an eyebrow lifted in question, "did you lose your child. Again?"

Gwaine glared at her. "Fira are you _sure_ Geralt can't turn himself invisible?"

At that the sorceress laughed. "Sir Gwaine even with his blood being half faerie, there is _no way_ Geralt has that kind of ability. Merlin and I couldn't even do that and we are _made_ of magic." She shook her head with a smile when he began to protest yet again. "Let's go find your kid."

"Listen, it isn't my fault Geralt gets into trouble," Gwaine insisted as they hurried down the hall. "His sister is perfectly well behaved."

"Clarissa is a testament to your parenting ability," Fira assured him. She looked down the two hallways they needed to choose from. "Have you checked the kitchens?"

"Not yet, I was on my way there."

Fira nodded. The most likely location of six year old Geralt was always the kitchens. Oddly enough, the only thing that kept the child's attention like food seemed to be Sir Leon. Geralt followed the first knight of Camelot like a duckling, much to all knights' amusement.

"Lady Fira," bowed a young woman as they approached the kitchens. "I was about to bring you breakfast!"

"Don't worry, Miri. I'm just here to help Sir Gwaine find Geralt." Fira smiled. "You can put the food down in my chambers. I'll be right back to it."

Miri bowed quickly and took the tray of food to the physician chambers. Fira and Gwaine continued into the kitchen. What they found caused both to laugh.

"Geralt _what_ are you doing?" Fira, not the parent, found the entire affair hilarious.

The six year old boy stood on a step stool and, with a servant's help, was putting food together. He looked up at the two nobles' intrusion and waved.

"I'm helping Frederick make Lord Merlin's breakfast!" The young noble looked immensely pleased.

Gwaine folded his arms across his chest. "Geralt, you can't just run off in the morning."

"Why not?" Geralt glared at his father. "I'm helping the servants! And today is a holiday!"

"Geralt, your lessons begin soon, despite it being a holiday. I'm sure Prince Jon and Princess Juliana have already begun theirs." Fira bent down and beckoned for him to come over. "How about you take Merlin his breakfast and then meet me in my chambers with Clarissa?" She looked over at the servant. "Is that alright Frederick?"

"Of course, my Lady, my Lord." He bowed quickly and handed Geralt a small pitcher of water. "Think you can carry that sir?"

Geralt nodded, lifting it up and holding it tight against his chest. He looked indignantly at Frederick "Of course. I'm the son of Sir Gwaine!"

Gwaine beamed happily. He turned to Fira as the servant and boy passed. She was watching Geralt with a soft smile.

"How long until you and Galahad tie the knot?" Gwaine asked conspiratorially as they walked together back towards Fira's chambers.

Fira chuckled. "That, good sir, is a secret."

"Come on," Gwaine egged her on. "It's been months since the engagement."

She turned around at the outside of her chambers and smirked. "My lips are sealed." She ducked inside but moments later reopened the door. "Don't forget to bring Clarissa and Geralt back here for their lessons. I meant that part of what I said!"

"Yes my lady." Gwaine shot her a smirk and a mock bow before going to find Geralt's twin sister Clarissa.

Half an hour later, after a nice breakfast, Fira heard a small knock on the door to the chambers she occupied. She called for them to enter. In waltzed brown haired Geralt and blonde haired Clarissa. The two children were accompanied by the ever stunning Lady Lorie. She smiled broadly at Fira and instructed her children to grab their stuff from the side room. As they obeyed, the faerie woman approached Fira and spoke quietly.

"I told Gwaine that I'd be staying for today's lessons." She smirked at the warlock. "Of course, we'll need to end early to get you ready."

"Hush, Lorie," Fira laughed. "The kids don't know, and if Geralt finds out he'll tell the knights!"

"It's your _wedding day_. How can you not be bouncing off the walls?" Lorie gave a light laugh.

Fira chuckled and shook her head. "You think I'm not?"

Clarissa and Geralt reappeared in the room, each holding two small stones, an unlit candle, and a cup of water. Lorie sat down to watch them. She of course, being a Faerie, knew well the ways of magic and sorcery. But she liked separating herself as mother, not teacher. Fira had quickly offered to teach the twins, insisting that Merlin had enough on his hands as Court Sorcerer and First Advisor.

"Alright. Let's begin." Fira had them sit on the ground in a wide triangle after retrieving her own supplies.

She ran through several exercises with the twins. Clarissa had inherited more magic talent than her brother, but Geralt was far from inept. Both knew how to light the candle and levitate the stones. Fira now focused on teaching them how to manipulate the water into shapes and designs. They studied like this for a couple hours before a knock interrupted their discussions.

"Come in!" Fira cheerfully called.

Guinevere appeared, holding a squirming Juliana in her arms. "Hello!"

"Queen Guinevere!" Clarissa quickly bowed with a smile on her face. She ran over to the woman. Geralt waved and joined his sister.

"Clari!" Juliana squealed in delight, seeing her older cousin. "Come play!"

Gwen laughed and nodded, turning to Lorie. "Can I take them? Jon wants to play outside and I figured the girls could have a late lunch picnic."

"We'd appreciate it," Lorie agreed, a conspiratorial expression on her face which Gwen returned. The woman turned to her children. "You two be good!"

"Always," Clarissa promised. "Geralt will too."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I promise."

As the children left with Gwen, Lorie turned to Fira. She grinned widely. "Let me see the dress!"

Fira chuckled and together the two women went to the backroom. What had once been Merlin's now was Fira's. She missed his company. She felt guilty for not telling anyone but the King and Queen and Lady Lorie about the marriage ceremony tonight, including Merlin, but the idea of surprising her friends pleased her too much to change it.

Lorie and Fira looked at everything they had prepared for the ceremony tonight. Lorie loved the dress, crafted of pale blue silk and white lace. The faerie woman sat Fira down a few hours later and, using her magic, did the bride's dark hair with sparkles and jewels and gentle curls.

After doing her hair, Lorie tied the woman's corset tight and helped her into the dress. It neared time for the feast. Fira trembled, scared out of her mind but joyful beyond belief.

"I've got to get going!" Lorie smiled fondly at the younger woman. "Gwaine is expecting me I'm sure."

Fira nodded. "Thank you, Lorie."

"Hang in there," Lorie urged her. "It's not long now."

The woman ducked out the door and hurried down the hallways and corridors until she came to her quarters. She smiled when she got inside and found Clarissa and Geralt dressed to the nines.

"I'm impressed, Gwaine," she chuckled. "You got them ready!"

"Gingalain's sleeping," Gwaine told her quietly. "I've sent for Eric to be here during the feast."

She nodded. "The boy's good with him."

"Now, you better get yourself ready." Gwaine laughed lightly as Lorie nodded quickly. "I mean, I like you the way you are but everyone else?"

"Hey!" Lorie batted him on the arm.

Within the hour, Lorie and Gwaine and their two older children made their way quickly to the throne room for the feast. Clarissa didn't enjoy feasts very much; she found them too loud. But Geralt _loved_ the attention. He got to sit with Jonathan and Juliana, but more often than not, he would sneak over to sit with his dad and the Knights of the Round Table.

Gwaine and Lorie took their seats quickly by Leon and Percival and Elyan. Galahad stood talking with the King at the side, but soon the feast began. Arthur stood, raising his glass in salute.

"Friends," Arthur smiled. "Seven years ago today marks the day magic became free in Camelot once more."

Gwaine glanced around to try to locate Fira. He expected her to be standing by Merlin, but she was not. Confusion was evident all over his face.

"The struggles we have gone through since that day should not be minimized," Arthur continued, "but it has all been worth it. Now more than ever, magic is accepted in this great kingdom. And tonight, we celebrate something else which is living proof of the importance of that law."

Galahad got up from his seat beside Percival and smirked at the knights' confusion. He made his careful way to where Arthur stood, now in the center of the tables. He waited beside the King.

The room fell so quiet, a pin would've sounded had it hit the ground. All of a sudden the doors swung open and Fira stepped in holding a bouquet of Calla lilies and roses. Galahad smiled wide, tears in his eyes.

The knights sat, shocked. Gwaine turned to Lorie open mouthed and accusations written all over his face. She merely laughed and nudged him.

"Today we celebrate a marriage that reflects the changing values of this kingdom of Camelot. Fira, Dame of Camelot and Sorceress and Galahad, a knight of this realm who has stood by me through darkest hours, are to join in matrimony." Arthur nodded for Fira to come forward.

Slowly she walked, eyes remaining fixed on Galahad as tears sprang unbidden to them. At one point she glanced over at the other knights and found them all beaming. She nearly laughed. Returning her gaze to her husband to be, she continued until standing across from him.

Arthur began the ceremony. "This noble knight and fair dame have pledged to be married this day, and we call upon Heaven to bless this union. Therefore if any one can show just cause, why they may not be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let them now speak."

Fira glanced around and waited on bated breath. She still had plenty of enemies in the court, women especially who detested her for her magic. Would any of them speak?

No one spoke up.

Arthur continued to recite the proceedings. "Sir Galahad, do you pledge unto yourself before God and these witnesses to be her protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Galahad looked at Fira and nodded. "I do."

Arthur read Fira the same promises. She smiled at Galahad, a tear falling down her cheek. As the final question was posed, she nodded.

"I do."

Arthur smiled and handed them each a ring. "As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them."

Galahad and Fira exchanged rings carefully. They were crafted of silver, engraved with the words "magic and love" in the old language. They sparkled in the lights of the feasting hall.

Arthur smiled. "By the Power Vested in me by my station of Kingship, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They kissed and a great clapping roared up in the hall. As they broke apart, Fira meet Merlin's gaze. He nodded with a grin and a short laugh. That was all the comfort from her oldest friend that she needed. Galahad took her hand in his and they moved to sit down at the knights table. As they took their seats, servants brought in platters of food and laid them out on all the tables.

"You sneaky bastard," Gwaine laughed at Galahad as he sat down on his right.

"It wasn't my idea to keep it a secret," Galahad protested, laughter on his lips. "That would be my wife."

Fira laughed long at their faces where she sat. "And I couldn't have done it without Gwen and Lorie."

Gwaine and the other knights looked at Lorie, absolutely hurt. "What?"

"Who do you think got her into that dress?" Lorie laughed. "Of course I knew."

Leon rolled his eyes at Gwaine before turning to Fira and Galahad. "My sincerest congratulations."

"Thanks, Leon," Fira smiled with a nod.

Elyan spoke up too. "Guess I'll have a new neighbor now."

Fira wasn't sure about that. As Court Physician, she found herself expected to live in those specific chambers. She didn't know the rules of leaving them.

"Hopefully," Galahad answered for her. "There are a few things that need to be figured out first."


	2. The Second Celebration

_A/N: First Tuesday update is here! Remember, updates for Restoration are Tuesdays and Fridays._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Second Celebration**

* * *

"We just had a feast, and you want to go to the tavern," Leon asked Gwaine incredulously.

The knight laughed. "Fira and Galahad just got married. We need to celebrate!"

Fira and Galahad both chuckled where they stood beside Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine, and Tristan. The latter knight, promoted alongside Bedivere to the Round Table to replace Gaheris and Gareth in recent years, enjoyed the tavern almost as much as Gwaine. Everyone gathered had changed into more comfortable clothing, ridding themselves of chainmail in favor of cloth and satin.

"Listen, I didn't get drunk on wine with the explicit purpose of getting drunk on mead," Gwaine complained. "Come on!"

Fira spoke up. "For the first and perhaps only time, I agree that we should go."

"Fira you hate taverns," Percival pointed out.

She shrugged with a small smirk on her face. She said nothing but looked around at the others, daring them to contradict her statement.

Leon turned back to the knight who wanted all this to happen. "Gwaine what about your kids."

Gwaine turned quickly with a sweet smile to Lorie. She rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

"Love, if you're going to the tavern, _I'm_ going to the tavern. Erik and Joyce can put the twins to bed." Lorie had full faith in her maidservant and Gwaine's servant as well. She glanced around at the knights. "So, are we going?"

"I'm down." Tristan nodded. "And we all know what Gwaine wants."

"What I _want_ is to properly celebrate a marriage between two friends," Gwaine insisted adamantly.

Elyan laughed but nodded. "What you _want_ is to go to the tavern. Count me in."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Percival winked at Fira. "Seeing this woman say she _actually_ wants to go to the tavern? Something weird is going on."

Leon shook his head with a smile. He threw up his hands. "Very well."

The group laughed and chatted as they left the citadel. Down the stone steps and into the night they went, the air cool since a rainstorm had passed recently. Tristan joked with Elyan, Leon, and Percival as they walked. Lorie and Gwaine whispered and snickered about one thing or another, making no one else privy to their discussion. The newlyweds seemed content to walk hand and hand amidst their friends.

Reaching the Rising Sun, the companions went inside and took their usual table. Most every patron of the tavern knew the large table near the back was Sir Gwaine's favorite, and as he came quite often, the patrons left it open. And so it was with this night.

"First round is on me!" Gwaine clapped Galahad on the back as he spoke to the group. "The usual?"

Various nods and grunts of agreement met with Gwaine's question.

Gwaine nodded and grabbed the man who stood beside him. "Come on, Tristan."

"Oi, why me?" He complained but followed Gwaine immediately.

They reached the bar and to their surprise, someone new stood there. She stood about their height, her hair golden as the sun and wavy to the point of almost knotted. Her green eyes sparkled in the fire and candlelight. Though dressed modestly, something about her screamed nobility. Tristan felt his throat constrict as he looked at her.

"Good evening, sir knights." She smiled warmly, though her posture betrayed her reluctance. "What can we get for you?"

"I don't believe we've met," Tristan said smoothly. "I'm Sir Tristan, this is Sir Gwaine."

"Pleasure," she replied with a curtsey.

Tristan chuckled. "And her name was….?"

She hesitated, blushing. "Iseult, good sir."

"Lady Iseult, we require four meads, two ales, and a glass of red wine." Gwaine nudged Tristan from where he stood gazing at the barmaid.

She froze. "I am no lady."

"You're pretty enough to be one," Tristan smiled. "And you have the poise of one who knows their value."

"Careful practice," she insisted to them as she began to fill the tankards.

"You're a northerner." Gwaine looked at her curiously. Her accent gave it away. "Where do you call home? I grew up in Orkney."

She paused. Her eyes grew glassy and she looked at the ground. "I call Camelot home. My birth place means nothing."

Gwaine and Tristan exchanged confused glances. They watched in silence as she hurriedly handed them the rest of the drinks.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Iseult," Tristan told her with a smile. "Hopefully I will see you again?"

"Perhaps you will." Iseult nodded.

"Lady," Gwaine bowed. He picked up half the drinks and hurried back to the table. "One tankard of wine for Fira, while the rest of us drink swill."

"I only said that once," she protested immediately. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

Lorie chuckled and took her mead from her husband. "Ignore him. He's just whining like usual."

"I don't whine!" Gwaine object immediately. "When have I ever whined? Back me up here boys!"

Percival laughed. "How about that time we had to clean up the spilled manure cart."

"Okay, that was _one time_."

"I seem to recall you whining about recruit training _all_ the time," Leon added innocently before taking a sip of mead.

Gwaine took a huge drink before slamming his ale on the table. "I don't have to take this. I'm Second Knight of Camelot, and cousin of the King."

"Oh don't pull rank on us, Gwaine," Elyan laughed. "You don't act like it half the time."

"Besides," Fira smirked, "as Court Physician I could keep _any one_ of you from doing knightly stuff."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Now _that_ isn't fair. You can't pull rank like that."

Lorie laughed long and hard, running a hand through Gwaine's hair. "Sweetie, are your feelings hurt?"

The knight shifted in his seat and straightened up. "No. I'm merely defending myself from these slanderous attacks."

Galahad, who had remained silent the entire exchange, smirked. "Big word for you, Gwaine. Slanderous."

Gwaine looked at him in mock surprise. "Now that's hurtful, kid."

"Don't call me kid."

"I'll always call you kid, kid."

Galahad rolled his eyes and laughed. He turned to Tristan who had been distracted ever since returning to their seats at the table. He followed the other knight's gaze back to the barmaid. "She's pretty."

"She's _gorgeous._ " Tristan smiled and finally tore himself away from Iseult.

Fira laughed. "Are you in love, good sir?"

"Psh, in love?" He shook his head with a wink and a smirk. "Me? That's a laugh, Fira."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I'm not in love," he objected as Gwaine smirked at him and patted him on the shoulder. "She's just pretty."

"Gorgeous, I seem to recall you saying," Elyan reminded him.

Tristan shook his head and took a drink. The company enjoyed the tavern for a couple hours, trading stories and poking fun at one another as they were wont to do. Bonds forged in the flames of war, these knights were more family than friends. But as the hour grew late even for them, Galahad and Fira retired to the former's chambers. They slept together that night soundly, dreaming dreams of days to come.


	3. Stay Out of Trouble

_A/N: Sorry this is a day late. Chester Bennington's suicide really upset me. I couldn't write anything but my suicide awareness story._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Stay Out of Trouble**

* * *

"I hate council meetings," Gwaine muttered as he, Leon, and Fira stood side by side, waiting to exit the council chambers.

Two days since their tavern party, the three companions had been summoned for a special council session. In the meeting a representative of an outlying town had requested medicinal aid for a strange ailment assumed to be magical in origin. As full time Court Physician since Gaius' passing two years prior, Fira agreed to go. As Arthur and Merlin finally left the chambers, Leon, Gwaine, and Fira quickly followed after them.

"Gwaine, I want you to take Percival, Elyan, Galahad, and Tristan to Rylincroft with Fira." Arthur spouted orders as he walked. "Leon, I want you to take Tor, Morholt, and Bedivere on patrol towards Essetir as was scheduled."

"Yes sire," Leon said with a nod.

Fira frowned in dismay. She knew she had to go, but she didn't like it. Merlin immediately caught on.

"What's the matter, Fira?"

"Rylincroft was my village before I lived with the Druids. I've never returned there." She shrugged. "Just a bit disconcerting."

"You'll be fine," Gwaine smirked. "After all. You have the best knights in the land!"

"I'm not worried about defending myself, _Sir_ Gwaine." She laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of that."

"You have gotten pretty good with that left sword," Leon agreed. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, when you only have one hand, you have to make the most of it," replied Fira with a smile. She held up her right arm which lacked a hand from the war seven years prior.

They all nodded. As the companions went to split up and go separate ways, Arthur spoke up again. He called out to Fira.

"Fira! I hereby give you permission to leave the Physician Chambers and live with Galahad." He smiled.

A grin plastered her face. "Thank you, my lord!"

"Now, go get ready," Arthur ordered. "You leave in the morning."

"Of course, sire." Fira nodded with a small smile. She hurried to the physician chambers to pack her medicine bag.

She didn't know what they would be facing. The townsfolk assumed it to be magical, as it began with killing the livestock and plants, but then progressed to the people. No cures had worked so far. They claimed it had originated from the nearby Perilous Lands.

Few ventured into that inhospitable place these days. Wyverns prowled the sky even more than before, and sinkholes had become commonplace. It was as though the land grew sicker with every passing year.

A knock jolted Fira out of her stupor as she packed. She turned towards the door in time to see a little blonde haired girl in a pretty purple dress poke her head around the door.

"Hello, Clarissa." Fira smiled at the girl and beckoned for her to enter. "What can I do for you?"

Little Clarissa walked in and shut the door. She turned to speak and frowned. "Will you keep my dad safe, please? Geralt doesn't worry, he says dad is the best knight and can't get hurt. But I worry."

Fira set down the potions she held and went to the patient's cot. With a pat on the bed, she invited Gwaine's daughter to join her. The blonde girl did as she asked.

"You know I will." Fira held out her hand for Clarissa to take. "It's my job. It's my _destiny._ I protect them all."

"I know," said the girl with a small smile. "But I _also_ know my father gets himself into trouble."

Fira laughed long, and as she finished chuckling, another knock sounded. "Come in!" she called.

Guinevere and her son Jon entered. The queen smiled and waved. "Hello you two! Are we interrupting?"

"No," Clarissa shook her head.

"Clarissa here is very smart," Fira said with a wink. "She is convinced Sir Gwaine is going to get himself into trouble on this trip."

Gwen laughed. "He always does."

"Why does Sir Gwaine get in trouble?" Jon asked quickly, tugging on his mother's dress.

Gwen smiled at him. "Sir Gwaine is too brave and too… well what word would you use Fira?"

"He likes to save people." Fira smiled down at Clarissa. "Sir Gwaine helps anyone in need, no matter what."

"What's wrong with that?" asked the little prince.

Clarissa shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with that, but my dad does it without thinking."

The queen and the dame began to chuckle at The young girl's accurate assessment of her father. Jon simply shrugged. He didn't care that much.

Guinevere pulled herself together. "We just came to see if you needed any help, Fira?"

Fira looked around her chambers and made a face as she contemplated the Queen's question. "You know, I think I'm fine for once." She smiled at the queen. "I appreciate the offer though."

"It's no problem." She turned to the blonde girl. "Clarissa, would you like to join us? I was about to grab Juliana for a picnic to watch the knights train."

Clarissa smiled back and nodded, jumping up from the patient's cot. "Yes please! Can Geralt come too?"

"He's already outside," Gwen told the girl. "Fira, if you're done, feel free to come to."

"I'd love that!" The physician stood and grabbed a blanket from the side room, her old bedroom. "Are we ready?"

Jon tugged at his mother. "Let's go!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and laughed. Together the four of them walked through the citadel and out into the training field. A large tree near the Round Table's favorite spot offered shade for their late lunch. Fira smiled as she saw Geralt already there. He sat on a thick hanging branch and watched the training.

Out on the field, Leon and Gwaine sparred both with weapons and words. Elyan and Percival and Galahad fought against each other as they practiced two-on-ones. Meanwhile, in the tree, Geralt swung his wooden sword around aimlessly.

As they circled each other, Leon cracked a smile at Gwaine. "Geralt's watching."

"In his usual spot, eh?" Gwaine grinned and raised his sword. "Good. He can watch you lose."

Leon rolled his eyes and attacked. "Brave words."

Together they sparred. Gwaine and Leon remained pretty evenly matched as usual. Throughout the years they'd trained together, Leon had picked up a few of Gwaine's moves, and Gwaine, Leon's. The both knew that whoever won their mock battle probably won out of luck. Not that it lessened the victory for either party involved.

Geralt raised his sword and shouted for his dad as Gwaine landed a soft blow on his opponent. But Leon came back quickly, tapping Gwaine on the leg, harshly, with his dulled blade.

"That's going to hurt," Leon said with a smirk.

Gwaine smirked back and winked. "Not as much as I'm going to hurt your pride."

Leon scoffed as they went back at it after a short regroup. Their swords clashed above and below, before finally Gwaine managed to trip Leon with a fake to the right. The knight yielded.

Behind them, they heard a shout. "Go dad!"

Gwaine laughed to himself before turning around and waving at Geralt. He turned back to Leon who smiled at Gwaine's son. "Told you."

"You thought I'd let you lose in front of your son?" Leon shook his head and patted Gwaine on the shoulder. "Of course you won."

"You didn't _let_ me win." Gwaine grew serious. "No one lets me win."

Leon simply smirked before walking away to join Arthur for a spar. Gwaine stood with an incredulous expression. After a moment, he sauntered over to Percival and Galahad.

"If I spar with you, no magic today," Gwaine said, pointing at Galahad.

The druid had studied over the past several years with Merlin, learning to channel his magic into a more concrete form of spells. He could still sense magic better than anyone, but now he also performed small scale magic.

Galahad laughed and shook his head. "Whatever, Gwaine."

Percival patted the younger knight on the back. "It's okay. We still care about you."

"Speak for yourself, Perce," Gwaine smirked. He glanced back at the partying picnic group. "By the way, your wife is here, kid. Don't lose!"

Galahad rolled his eyes. "Where's _your_ wife? Isn't Lorie usually watching with Geralt?"

Percival chimed in. "She and Merlin are working on some sort of official treaty between the Otherworld and our world. At least with Roche Florie."

"Bout time," Galahad nodded.


	4. Campfires

_A/N: Finally back from vacation, so enjoy an update!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Campfires**

* * *

"Why can't I go?"

Geralt stood with his arms folded, a pout on his face and a glare in his eyes. His brown hair messily fell about his cheeks. Cheeks red as cherries revealed how tired the boy felt. Gwaine had accidentally woken him up when he left their chambers early that morning.

"Because this is a mission," Gwaine tried to explain to his son, crouching down. "And you're too young."

Geralt rolled his eyes and stomped his foot. "I can already beat Jon at swords."

Gwaine smirked. "I know, and that makes very proud." He paused. "But you're six, and I bet your mum would kill me if I brought you."

"Mum took Clarissa to a council meeting the other day," Geralt pointed out. "That's her work. Take me to yours!"

Gwaine groaned and hung his head. Finally he met his son's gaze again. "Geralt, if I leave with you, who will be here to keep your brother out of trouble?"

It was Geralt's turn to groan. "Gingalain's _always_ getting into trouble. I can't help that!"

"He's two, and he needs his brother to show him the ropes," Gwaine insisted, placing a hand on Geralt's shoulder. "Okay?"

Geralt glared at him but relented. "Fine."

"Good." Gwaine smirked. "I'll bring you back something from the village. If Mum isn't around, find Sir Mark or Sir Michael okay?"

Geralt's eyes lit up. He nodded and Gwaine shook his son's hand in the traditional knightly way. He stood back up and made his way through the citadel to the stables. There he found the others already waiting.

"Late as usual," Fira said with a smirk. "Galahad owes me five gold pieces."

"Come on, Gwaine," Galahad whined. "Why do you always have to be late. One of these days you _must_ be on time."

Gwaine laughed as he took Gringolet's reins from his servant Erik. He hoisted himself up. "Geralt wanted to come."

Percival chuckled lightly. "He always does."

"One of these days you should take him to see Camlann," Tristan suggested as he wheeled around Passelande, his brown mare. "It isn't far, and he knows all about that battle I'm sure."

"He obsessed with it," Gwaine bemoaned. The he stared straight at Fira. "And _someone_ encourages it."

"His father was a great warrior that day," she teased.

They cantered down the city streets. The sun had only just risen, but already townsfolk bustled about, making way for the horses. Bakers and seamstresses called out their prices in the market while the group passed by. Fira waved to a couple young girls whom she knew. They waved back excitedly, glad to see their favorite sorceress.

The village of Rylincroft was situated two days from Camelot City if they moved quickly. Gwaine and Percival led them out, the two friends talking together most of the trip. Elyan, Galahad, and Tristan took up the middle, making jokes at the latter's expense regarding Iseult the barmaid. But Fira hung back, quiet upon Aland. She remained content to watch and listen.

As they rode, the sky above changed from the light yellow of dawn, to the azure of midday, and finally to the darkness of night. Gwaine called a halt inside the forest as night fell fully. They built a fire which Fira lit. They settled down to sleep, having eaten several hours earlier. Percival and Fira took first watch.

"I'll never get over how pleasant the calm of a forest at night is," she murmured quietly as she sat next to Percival.

The knight nodded as he tossed another branch into the fire. "It's nice. Definitely better than the bustle of the castle."

"Can't argue with you there," she said with a smile. Then her face fell as memories pressed in. "It's been ten years since I left the druids. Ten years since the forest was my home, and that bustle of the castle became my life."

Percival smirked. "I can hear Gwaine now-"

"That's because he's snoring."

"No, I mean, I bet if he was awake he'd say something over dramatic like… 'well at least you found us, and you'd be lost without us!'" Percival smiled up at the sky between the branches as he waited for her to respond.

Fira chuckled. "You sounded just like him there."

"Yeah well, when you spend as much time with him as I do," Percival trailed off.

She nodded. "You're not wrong there, either. All three of their kids find my impression of 'hungry Gwaine' to be hilarious."

Percival grinned and perked up for a moment. "You do that one? They wouldn't tell me who did that one. My favorite Gwaine impression is 'drunk Gwaine'. Lorie and the kids get a kick out of that one too."

Fira stifled a laugh, trying to keep from waking the others. "I bet your drunk Gwaine is amazing."

With smiles on their faces, the two sentinels returned to silence. Fira allowed herself a few moments on her back, looking up at the stars she could glimpse between the canopy of tree branches. She shifted where she lay, a memory unbidden coming to the forefront.

"Percival, do you remember when we and Gwaine joked about destiny being written in the stars?" She spoke to the man beside her, though she continued to stare upwards.

Percival nodded in confusion. "Yes. On the way to Somerset. Why?"

"For some reason I feel like fate is leading us towards adventure and danger again," Fira murmured. "And I got that feeling when I saw the stars just now."

Percival shrugged. "Maybe. Danger seems to follow us like a horse to water."

She snorted humorlessly. "You're not wrong there." Her eyes turned to her missing hand. It stayed a constant reminder of what she'd lost: friends and family.

Percival noticed immediately. He refrained from staring at her, but posed a question quietly. "Do you still get ghost pain?"

"Sometimes." She nodded. "You'd think after seven years, it'd have gone away. But no."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Eventually their shift came to an end, much to both of their reliefs. Fira woke Galahad while Percival woke Gwaine. As the two new guards took up their spots, Fira and Percival drifted off to sleep.

"So, what do you think this quest is going to be like?" Galahad posed the question later into their shift. "Any guesses on what we'll run into this time?"

"I don't think it'll be hard," Gwaine insisted, to which Galahad gave a snort of disbelief. "We're investigating a plague. Nothing more."

"A magical, Perilous Lands-created plague," the other knight pointed out.

Gwaine shrugged. "We're going to be fine."

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Britannia_

* * *

"People are dying! And I can save them."

Blanchefleur stood in the throne room of Castle Graal. Around her, banners flying the light blue of Listinoise fluttered in the breeze of the open windows. Night was falling but King Pellinore sat still in his throne of white marble. Beside him, his sons Dornar and Aglovale leaned on his throne, watching their younger sister critically.

Fleur's face betrayed how furious and exasperated her remaining family made her. But when her father spoke, she drew herself in fury.

"People of Camelot are dying. That is not our problem," Pellinore reminded her. "I will not have you using the Grail to heal strangers. Especially when you wouldn't use it to heal your own mother!"

Fleur stood in silence. Her black dress floated about her feet in the gentle breeze. Grey-blue eyes filled with tears. She closed them for a moment, then opened them once more to speak.

"I did not heal my mother because she died of old age." She drew herself up. "I speak not of healing the people of Camelot, but the source of the plague that infects them!"

"You lack the magic," Aglovale argued, speaking for the first time. "You'd need a sorcerer greater in power than you possess. Or the combined power of several."

"Then send me with someone," she quipped. "It shouldn't be hard to find someone willing to restore our former homeland."

"No!" Pellinore stood from his throne, rage in his elderly face. "You will _not_ help Camelot. Do you hear me, queen-slayer?"

Fleur flinched at the insult. She looked to her brothers. Aglovale at least had the courage to look upon her with pity, while Dornar merely stood with a blank expression.

Without a bow, Fleur turned on her heels and marched from the throne room. She stormed up the stairs to the chambers she occupied, before slamming the door behind her. Her father was an old man with grudges so long he couldn't remember all the details.

People were dying because of her father's stubborn avarice. And she intended to do something about it.


End file.
